Skylor the Blazewolf
Personality Upon first meeting her, she'll appear as an immovable tough girl who can handle anything that comes her way. This is a facade Skylor adopted to cover up an extreme lack of confidence in herself. At first she wants nothing to do with her enerkinesis, planning a raid to attempt to remove it, which ends in failure. After meeting Flyby, she was given a chance to use her curse to help others, and willingly accepted it. She's rather antisocial, as she prefers to train and live alone. Like Scutes the Goji, she often buries her emotions to where no one can see them. If you become close enough to her, she may tell you who her parents are, but that can take weeks of getting to know her. Powers *'Enerkinesis:' As part of Project Champion, she can generate and manipulate blue energy. This energy behaves like fire, and can light things aflame. This power is why she gave herself the species "Blazewolf". *'Shapeshifting: '''Skylor can actually turn into energy, and can use this to shapeshift. History Born in an alternate zone to unrevealed parents, a government research team from RC1012 kidnapped her. After many experiments, they endowed her with enerkinesis. When the project was mothballed, she was placed in cryogenics that still caused her to maintain aging. During one of Team Boom's battles, the laboratory holding her was destroyed, unleashing her and her fellow experiments. She managed to return home, to find her parents relieved that she was kidnapped years earlier. Skylor wandered the streets of Mobotropolis until Gaseous, Granite and Zac found her, forming Team Rogue. Determined to making the government erase their powers. She adopts a new name and a fake species, under the fear that no one would trust her again if they found out her ancestry. After failing in her self-appointed mission, she is broken out of the laboratory by Flyby. She was drafted somewhat into fighting a reanimated enemy. She leads her group, called Team Shadow, as a conversation goes: "Skylor... you say your past doesn't make who you are?", Skylor responds by saying "yes...?", made uncomfortable by the question. "Well, no one knows that like these guys. See the silver one? he was built by Metal Tails. The Nicole-looking one? Created by .EXE. Those two hedgehogs? Shadow's children. These people are like you; they come from terrible places, but they're trying to be better." During these events, she found a Sol Emerald in the wreckage of a fighter ship. She nearly forgot about it, but a year later, she touches it and, as a result, transported her to an alternate Sol Zone. Over the next several years, Skylor gathered the other six emeralds, and appointed herself as the guardian of them. Concept and Development Skylor is one of those characters that changed themselves and made the whole story change around them. Originally, she was the leader of team rogue; who was introduced to Flyby by a series of events. This version was going to be a love interest for Flyby and eventually die, sparking a fight between the fox and king Knuckles. This version also controlled fire instead of energy. She sort of changed herself: she was no longer an interest for Flyby, she no longer died, she was now older and had a different power; and, you know what? I like this version better. Appearances ''Canon *The Curse of Day Noncanon * Trivia *Don't try using her real name to track down her parents; Scar is Skylor's middle name, but she has no surname; neither did her parents Category:Females Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Good